1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to image sensors. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention are related to an image sensor including a pulsed mode of operation.
2. Background
Electronic devices require power to operate. There are continuing efforts to reduce power consumption in electronic devices to conserve energy as well as to reduce the size and materials necessary to implement the corresponding power supplies that are used as power sources to provide the required power to the electronic devices. Batteries are typically used as power sources to provide power for mobile electronic devices, such as for example mobile phones or other portable electronic devices. Electronic devices that continuously consume power can quickly drain a battery. In order to prolong battery life between charges, low power consumption in mobile electronic devices is an important design consideration.